


Goodbye

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bad Friends, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Future Mpreg, Gay, Hidden Relationships, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Post Mpreg, Secrets, Teenage Drama, good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jay and Carlos know no good would come from loving princes. Impossible by Shontelle.</p><p>EDITING PROCESS STARTED 04/17/2018</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Goodbye

Title: Goodbye

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad, Chad/Evie, Lonnie/Chad, Audrey/Ben, Mal/Jane, Al/Doug, and Belle/Beast.

Characters: Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, King Beast, Bella, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Cruella De Vil, and Al (OC).

Summary: Jay and Carlos know no good would come from loving princes.Inspired by Impossible by Shontelle.

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed. 

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

Jay sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he glanced around the room. He groaned as the familiar sharp pain traveled up his spine as he sat up.

“Morning.”

Jay’s head snapped towards the side to find Carlos window seal letting the rays of the rising sun dancing on his tan skin. Jay gently slipped out the bed with Chad making sure to push his pillow into those reaching arms. Chad’s eyes fluttered underneath his eyelids for a moment before he snuggled into the pillow, immediately going back to his dreamland. 

“What you doing up so early?” Jay asked once he joined his best friend. He tried to read Carlos mood but he could only see the boy’s side profile and it wasn’t telling him much. 

Carlos was staring out the window as the sun slowly climbed upwards, "Thinking.”

“About what?”

“Me. You. Them.” Carlos confessed finally turning to face his best friend.

Jay felt his heart clench as Carlos turned to face him revealing those dried tears on his cheeks and his red puffy eyes. “Carlos?” 

“I heard Ben talking yesterday to his parents. They want him to find a wife, because what’s a good King without a Queen to help balance him. I’m not Queen. I knew what I was getting into when we started this but I didn’t think it would be so hard. At first the secret meetings, kisses and dates used to make my heart race. Now they make my heart clench because that’s all we can ever have. We can’t ever be out together in public without someone thinking I spelled him or he’s taking pity on me." Carlos muttered.

Jay watched as Carlos turned to face Ben as he spoke before tearing his eyes away at the end as they started to water.The smaller boy pulled his legs into his chest, white hair head resting against them.

"You love Ben just like I love Chad." Jay said.

“This is a fairytale place and normally love saves everything in the end, but you and I know we don’t get happy endings. Our love isn’t enough not on the Isle and definitely not here."

"We can t-" Jay started but his voice fell off as Carlos stood up. The son of Cruella De Vil moved slowly until he kneeled down beside his sleeping King. 

[Carlos]

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

Carlos sang softly as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Ben’s forehead. Jay watched for a minute before nodding as tears pickling at his eyes. Looking around for his shoes, Jay fought the urge to climb back into the bed with Chad. He wanted to stay but how could he with Carlos gone. Carlos and him have been together through everything so how could he let him go through his alone.

[Jay]

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is bro-ken_

Jay's voice cracked at the end as he pulled his shirt over his head. Pulling his hair out, he stared at the hickeys lingering on his neck. The bruise kisses that left the lingering taste still on his lips. Shaking his head Jay grabbed the carry on bag he usually left in the princes’ room and started filling it with the clothes he’s left over the months.

[Carlos]

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

Carlos bite his lip fighting the sob as he glanced at his bare thighs. Those bruising kisses against them with those hand prints on his hips; his scars. His proof of their love but love fades with time just like the bruises will.

[Jay]

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worse_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

Jay wiped away the tears as he looked down. Chad's large hand prints were itched onto his slim hips. Proof of the night. He could still feel the soft kisses to his back. The love confessions whispered against his forehead and ears as he curled up in Chad’s chest in the afterglow. 

[Carlos]

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

[Jay]

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

Carlos walked towards Ben's bed leaning down pressing his lips to Ben's. Singing the words softly against those lips as he leaned away. His hand wiping away the fallen tears off those Ben’s cheeks as he grabbed his backpack.

[Carlos]

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

[Jay]

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible!_

_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

Jay looked away from his reflection in the drawers mirror. His eyes betraying his inner battle as it showed Chad's body shinning in the mirror. Turning away he tighten his grip on his bag, ignoring how Chad's warmth already called back out to him. 

[Jay and Carlos]

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

[Carlos]

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

Carlos opened the door staring at Ben once again before turning away walking. Jay watched as Carlos walked out as he carefully pressed his lips to Chad's soft ones.

"I love you, Charming. Forever and ever after. Maybe in another lifetime, we could have our happy ever after." Jay whispered, slowly pulling back staring at the peaceful face. 

[Jay]

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did..._

The door clicked behind Jay. The spare keys placed on the table near the door.


	2. Broken Chad

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

Ben came through first. Something in his gut told him that he needed to get up immediately. Sitting up Ben immediately turned his body to stare at his Carlos. The small boy always had an habit of sleeping later than him.

There was no Carlos there.

Ben closed his eyes for a few seconds slowly reopening them but there was still no Carlos. Sitting Ben looked around the room noting that Chad was still sleeping clinging to an large pillow rather than his own boyfriend.

"Carlos?" Ben voiced waiting for a reply as he scanned the room again before focusing on the bathroom. He was hoping Carlos would come out and calm him down but Carlos never came out.

Yanking the sheets back Ben ignored the shiver from the cold air entering through the open window. Grabbing his phone off his charger Ben quickly dialed Carlos number only to be sent to direct voicemail.

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

When Chad Charming woke up Ben was already panicking. The soon to be King was stalking over the room as he finished tearing through the his last drawer. Ben was gripping his hair tightly as he dropped down onto his bed. Chad turned to wake up his boyfriend but stopped once he found his side empty. Shrugging Chad decided it wasn’t the most important issue at hand.

“Ben are you okay?” Chad asked after a moment of silence.

“Carlos is gone.” Ben whispered.

Chad rolled his eyes, “Dude yo really had me worried for minute. Of course Carlos’s gone. Remember him and Jay have to make it back to their side of the dorms before Mal or Evie realize their gone. Beside there’s only so long someone can leave an dog unattended too.”

“He left.”

“Well we do have class in an hour.”

“No he left me. He’s gone. None of his clothes are here. None of his science notes or homework assignments are here. I haven’t seen one dog toy for Dude either. There’s nothing in here that belonged to him. It’s like he never existed in this room. Even all of Jay’s stuff is gone.”

Chad froze as the words sunk in. He glanced around and he noted that everything that was his boyfriend’s best friend was gone along with Jay’s own items.

Shaking his head Chad refused to belief any of the negative thoughts running through his brain. He would find Jay later and figure all his out before he believed anything. “Okay. Maybe they decided to clean everything up or decided to just take their clothes back to their room. They do have a room together beside maybe the girls said something to them about it. I mean it would be weird for them to—”

“Our keys are on the table next to the door.” Ben interjected cutting Chad off.

Chad’s eyes snapped towards the door to the table before he zoned in on the keys. Both spare keys were placed on the table.

“No. No. No. No. I refuse to believe that our boyfriends would leave us in the middle of the night like one night stands. There has to be a legit reason behind this. Now get up and get dressed we have class in twenty.”

“What’s the point of go? Carlos left me and Jay left you.” Ben muttered underneath his but Chad heard him.

“Shut up Ben. Jay didn’t leave me and Carlos didn’t leave you. Now get fucking ready for school. The boys probably have a good reason for all this anyway but beside the point we’re future Kings. We have to set an example which does not include being all depressed because of a relationship. When I get out the shower you better be dressed or at least ready to shower after me.”

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

Jay pulled his beanie down farther on his head as he entered the garden cafeteria. He was glad he never got away to having his bangs cut because hey created a good barrier when he avoided eye contact with everyone.

All day he’s been hiding in his and Carlos shared room because he didn’t want to risk running into Chad. The two shared one class together which Chad rarely attended because of his duties but Jay couldn’t risk it.

Carlos on the other hand went to class like nothing happened. Which was probably easy since he had no classes with Ben.

"J-Dog!"

“Get over here Jay! We saved you a seat!”

"Wassup Jay!"

"Come sit with us Jay!" The voices of his teammates grew as Jay shook his head sending his teammates an forced smile as he rushed towards his table. He felt awkward as he slid into the seat beside Carlos, and across from Mal and Evie. For months he’s been eating with the team because it gave him a real excuse to be closer to Chad.

Now he wanted to as far away from Chad as possible.

“So you’ve decided to grace us with your presence for once Jay.” Mal grumbled as she ate another strawberry.

Evie giggles at her best friend’s sarcastic remarks before poking Jay who didn’t make any smart remarks back. “Are you okay Jay? Do you feel sick?”

“I’m good Evie, just tried. It’s been a long day.”

Carlos sent his best friend a soft smile at the statement before holding out an sandwich for the boy. After that the children of villains grew quiet as they ate their own food.

For a while the silence was peaceful until Carlos started fidgeting.

“What’s up with you ‘los?” Jay demanded as he rubbed his side. Carlos had accidentally knocked his elbow into his side with his fidgeting.

“They’re here.” Carlos whispered as he used his head to point towards the entrance of the garden cafeteria.

In the entrance of the garden cafeteria stood them.

Chad Charming. Ben Florian.

Chad was talking to Lonnie but paused his conversation the minute his eyes locked with Jay. Moving away from his on and off again girlfriend, Chad placed his tray down on the table with the other players. Earning surprised looks from everyone and especially the team might be cool with Jay but everyone still assumed that the son of Jafar and Cinderella couldn’t stand each other. Ben waves off Audrey who tried to glue herself to the boy’s side as he followed behind his best friend.

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

“Hi Chad.” Evie called out the second the son of Cinderella was close enough but she was ignored. Ben stepped in and said his hello’s to everyone to stop Mal’s flash of bright green eyes.

"Jay." Jay shivered, he knew that tone.

He didn’t dare look up but he felt the heat of Chad’s thigh and his trailed pants against his side as the boy sat down beside him. Chad was angry pissed.

Carlos pinched Jay once Ben took the seat beside Carlos not bothering to say anything. His slightly reddened eyes told his story for him.

Slapping on an indifference face Jay glanced up at Chad who didn't even seemed fazed that was making a scene out in the center of the garden cafeteria.

"What’s up Charming?" Jay stated out ignoring the dirty look he got from Evie. Despite how badly Chad had played her, Evie still held onto her dream that Chad and her would ended up together.

Chad's eyes darken as forced an fake smile on his face. He leaned closer throwing his hand up on the table to act as an rest and barrier. “Where were you this morning?” Chad whispered harshly.

Jay flinched at the anger in the boy's voice.

Jay wanted anymore then to apologize to Chad and find comfort in his arms but he fought it. _‘I need to do this for the both of us.'_ Jay thought. He needed to let Chad go for the best.

Straightening up Jay locked with Chad making sure looked bored, "I left. I mean seriously I thought you knew this was just for fun. We had fun together but I got bored." Jay muttered calmly as he stared into Chad’s eyes.

Chad immediately stiffened letting his hand fall off of the table completely as he stared at the son of a villain. "What?”

“This was just harmless fun but you got clingy and I don’t do clingy. Sorry.”

“Y-You said you loved me?" Chad whispered his voice cracking slightly as he choked the words out.

Jay kept his face blank of emotion. "I never loved you Charming. I'm a thief and I just stole your heart. It was all a game. Do you want your heart back because I don't want it anymore."

Chad froze as the words sank in through his skin into his soul, "You never loved me?"

"Sorry. I thought it was all a game. Well I guess I win." Jay stated effectively dodging answering the question. Jay looked away from the son of Cinderella heartbroken face, “Game over.” with those faithful last words Jay ended the conversation. He stood up and held his hand out to Carlos who jumped up rushing to his best friend as they walked away.

Carlos squeezed his hand sharply as Jay felt the burning sensation of hot tears starting to fill his eyes.

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

Chad watched Jay walked away with Carlos, leaving him sitting at the table with burning eyes.

Mal and Evie didn’t know what was said but they could see the tears falling down Chad Charming's face along with the rest of the students. 

“Chad?” Ben spoke it breaking the silence.

His concerned voice was the only last thing as Chad choked out an sob as he curled into himself. Ben rushed towards his best friend’s side sending an frightening beastly glare at everyone staring.

**Game over.**

Chad couldn’t get those words out his brain. They played like a sad song on repeat in his brain.

"Come on Chad. Let’s go.” Ben muttered against Chad’s ear as he helped the boy up. His arm wrapped around Chad’s waist as he turned them away from the blatantly staring crowd and headed towards the woods.

Chad dropped as he reached the nearest tree, fat tears running down his face despite him trying to wipe them away. Ben dropped the ground beside his best friend ignoring the semi wet dirty against his pants. Pulling an now shaking Chad against his chest Ben rubbed his back.

"He doesn’t love me. It was all a fucking game, a fucking game. I love him and he played me!” Chad cried into Ben’s chest. His fingers hurt from how tightly he curled them into Ben’s shirt as he tried to stop the scream bubbling up in his throat.

Ben didn’t say anything as he held his best friend against his chest. He didn’t care about the tears or snott ruining his shirt as he rubbed Chad’s back. After a few minutes of crying Chad, revealed his face his eyes puffy and red with tears still pouring.

"Am I not good enough for him?" Chad asked pitiful.

Ben felt his heart break as he saw the heartbroken look on the face of Chad, a boy who was usually so full of himself broken down to nothing.

"You are. You’re the best person I know regardless of what anyone says.” Ben promised. 

”Then why? Why can’t he want like the way I want him?” 

“I don’t know. However I do know that someone does want you." Ben whispered.

"Who?" Chad asked still looking down at his hands doubtfully.

Ben gripped Chad's chin lifting his face upwards as they're locked eyes Ben leaned forward pressing his forehead to Chad's.

"Me." Ben whispered. “I’ll want you forever. I can’t imagine a day or a life without you.”

"You swear." Chad returned.

“Forever.”

“And ever.”

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

Jay didn’t speak as he walked towards his and Carlos dorm. He kept his head high regardless of the stares and whispers he received from everyone. Carlos openly flared at everyone making many flinch because the son of Cruella seemed the most harmless of his group.

Jay didn’t even acknowledge anyone as his dorm came into sight. Grabbing his key he shoved it into the lock before throwing the door open and storming in. Carlos went to close the door behind him only to have it slammed opened.

A furious bright green eyed Mal stood in the doorway with Evie behind her.

"What the hell was that out there!” Mal hissed.


	3. Evie is Evil

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

Mal opened an closed her mouth a few times before just standing there staring at Jay and Carlos in shock. She couldn't believe what she heard.

Jay and Carlos finally craved after twenty minutes of intense glaring and told them everything. They both admitted that they were dating the son of Cinderella and the future King for the last eight months now.

Mal couldn't wrap her head around it.

Mal didn't care about the two of her closest friends being gay. That was no big deal. She did carè through that she even noticed what they were going through. She been so busy with her goal that she didn't pay attention to their lives only caring about her own.

Getting the wand.

Mal for the first time in a while stared at the boys in front of her, her two best friends. Carlos and Jay looked tired and filled of sadness, more than back when they were all stuck on the Isle.

They were hurting and she didn’t see it.

' _How could I.'_ Mal though so harshly. She's been so wrapped up in making her mom proud and proving to everyone that she was just as powerful maybe even more than her.

Part of wanted to be mad but she couldn’t.

She could understand why they kept it to themselves. Couldn’t actually blame them. For the need to keep this hidden from them.

She would have hide it too.

They has their own life piece of a real life fairytale and they wanted it to last as long as it could, but now it's over. It's to late to change the past. Now all she can do as their best friend is be there for them now.

Evie, on the other hand was livid she was glaring at Jay so hard the thief's son took an involuntary step back away from the blue haired girl.

Her brown eyes were filled with so much rage, hatred and disgust as she glared daggers. Her fingers tighten as they gripped her pants harshly as she tried and failed to calm down.

"Evi-" Carlos started but was rudely cut off.

"How could you!" Evie demanded, her face tighten as little began to veins popping along her head. For once Evie truly looked like the daughter of the Evil Queen.

"What?" Carlos asked as he glanced at Jay to his fear playing in his eyes as Evie continued to glare at him, her nose scrunching upwards. The blue hair girl scoffed as she snapped her fingers towards Jay.

"How could you do this to me! You selfish asshole! You stole Chad from me! You pathetic thief!" she shouted making everyone in the room freeze.

Now was surprised by Evie's tempter because they'v all fought before but never to this instant.

Jay face turned from shock to anger immediately as he took a daring step towards Evie. He easily towered over the daughter of the Evil Queen. "What did you just call me." Jay demanded.

Evie narrowed her eyes as she meet Jay in his step with her own in which made Mal reach to grab the girl while Carlos went for Jay. "A pathetic thief."

"At least I'm better than a wannabe princess!"

**Slap!**

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

No one moved as Evie hissed from the impact of her hand slapping Jay across the face.

The son of the thief kept his face turned from the impact, his hair covering his face. Carlos gasped as Jay finally turned back to see a small hand print across his face and tears forming in his eyes. Jay bit down on his bottom lip harshly trying to fight back the tears forming.

"Evie!" Mal shouted in shock as she immediately moved towards Jay only to have the other villain push her hands away.

Jay's face turned cold as he stared down Evie. His eyes burned with tears and anger, "I didn't steal Chad from you because he never wanted you. I simply took what you couldn't have."

"Jay!" Carlos hissed as he watched Evie for her reaction.

"Evie you need to a-" Mal started only to freeze at the death glare she received from Evie. The girl turned back to Jay and shoved her perfectly painted nail into continued to the bigger male in the chest, poking him harshly.

"Liar! You knew I had plans for Chad! You knew he was suppose to be mine! My prince! My fairytale ending not yours! I deserve it!" she roared. "He was my way out not yours!"

Jay shoved down Evie's finger harshly, "You don't deserve him!"

"An a freak like you does! I'm the only beside in this pathetic group beside Mal that has a chance of making it out. You are just a selfish human being! How could you steal him from me!"

"I didn't steal him from you! He was never yours to began with nor will he ever be. Just because he flirted with you doesn’t mean he wanted you. You were a means of getting his homework done nothing more and everything less. Chad Charming wanted me. He never wanted a pathetic wannabe princess." Jay snapped, a wicked smile playing on his lips. "That bothers you doesn't it. To know that I'm the one he begs for. I'm the only he's willong to risk it all for. I'm the one who he pampers. I'm the one with his heart."

Evie only got more agitated with Jay"s words as she grabbed him by his shirt as her face puffed up as she shouted "How could he want you! You're nothing! You're a thief son not even a relevant thief! You are nothing while I'm the daughter of the Evil Queen! People shiver when they hear about my mother but your father is only known for one thing. Aladdin beaten his pathetic unwanted ass." Evie hissed out.

"My father might not be anything important but neither are you. If you were why didn't Chad pursue you instead?" Jay answered sweetly at Evie.

Evie's cheeks burned in embarassment before she recovered snarling at Jay. "You nothing but his bitch! At least with me, Chad would proudly announce us dating unlike you! Wanna know why because Chad Charming isn't a faggot!"

Jay stared wide eyed at Evie. He took a step back until he was far away from Evie and he turned on his heel before leaving. Carlos watched Jay go before turning to Evie, "Your the pathetic one Evie. When I come back you better be gone or I'm gonna ruin that face you value so much." Carlos hissed.

As he stormed out after Jay all he could think as the face he once thought was beautiful now looked so ugly.

"Deserve him right-"

**Slap.**

Evie froze as she turned towards Mal with a red cheek. 

"Leave. Now."

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

 Jay didn't even make it far before Carlos caught him by the back of his shirt. 

 "Jay?"

"I'm fine 'los. Just need some fresh air." Jay faked chuckled. Carlos saw through it especially when the other boy refused to let him see his face.

"Evie doesn't know what she's talking about. She isn' worth your tears.'

"Easy for you to say. She didn' rip you a new one over Ben." Jay hissed before freezing. He sent Carlos an apologetic smile for losing his cool.

"What about Ben?" A random voice pipped up from behind the best friends.

Carlos and Jay both slowly glanced back to find Audrey and Lonnie standing behind them. The two girls looked annoyed and quiet pissed off at the boys.

"Hello Audrey. Lonnie."

"Drop the bull. What about my Benny?" Audrey snapped. Luckily no one heard the princess as the hall was empty seeing as most were in class now.

"I asked you a question thief." Audrey hissed after a few moments of awkward silence.

Jay's eyes narrowed before he got a dangerous smile on his lips. Carlos quickly intervened, "It's personal Audrey. Ben wouldn't appreciate us telong his business without his permission."

"As his fiancée, his business is my business. Now talk or I'll report you to FairyGod Mother regarding you little outburst this afternoon."

"Audrey let's just go. We'r already ten minutes late to class, we caught afford to be any later than we already are." Lonnie finally spoke.

Audrey ignored the girl's words, "Aren't you curious about what happened between him and Chad this afternoon? I expect you to be if the situation is concerning your boyfriend."

"Not at this moment if it's gonna get me in detention."

Jay and Carlos listened to the two girls argue with their minds else were. The words fiancée and girlfriend ran through their heads like loud bells. They both knew Chad and Ben were in the closet but they assumed both boys were still staying single out of respect for them.

"Sorry ladies but we have to go. We're going to be late for practice." Carlos stated breaking the girls out thif argument. 

Audrey's eyes narrowed, "What practice? The tournament over."

Carlos gave the fakest smile he could make, "I'm still learning alk the moves, rules andand regulations. Jay is the one teaching me along with a few of the others. Beside it doesn't hurt to prepared." Carlos answered smoothly with that he walked away leaving the girls to settle with false answers.

Carlos waited until he disappeared from the princesses' view to breath. Looking away he punched the wall, ignoring the pain. 

" 'los?"

"Those assholes owe us some answers."

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

Chad stared out the window as played with the box in his hand, a ring box. 

After he got all his tears out him and Ben returned to the room. Ben called of their teachers to inform them that they weren't feeling all to good after lunch so they won't be able to make it to the rest of the classes.

Ben watched him with careful eyes as he glanced towards his bedside table to see identical ring box next to his custom made dog lamp. ( _A present for Carlos who insisted that it stay in the future King's because if he took to with him, he would barely see it. Since he particularly lived in Ben's dorm room.)_

Inside was a simple pure gold band with the words  _pour toujours et à jamais_ _._ **[French Translation: _forever and ever_ ]**

"Chad I th-" Ben started but stopped as he heard the knock to the dorm room down.

Sighing Ben opened the door to freeze as he locked eyes with Jay's narrowed dark brown eyes. Ben didn't get to speak as Jay shoved his way in and Carlos appeared behind him.

Chad moved to stand up but stopped immediately at the glare, Jay pointed at him. Carlos closed and locked the door behind himself. The smallest of the group wore an matching glare with his best friend.

"Before either one if you say anything were hear for answers nothing else. If you can't answer them tell us now so we don't waste our time."

"I'll answer them." Chad responded immediately.

"Me too." Ben added.

"When did you start dating Lonnie?" Jay demanded his tone sharp and to the point.

Chad gave Jay an wide eye stare as he opened his mouth only to freeze at the glare from Jay. "Don't you dare try to fucking deny it. I want the fucking truth now."

"You too, asshole. You never told me Audrey was your fucking fiancée. Why's that?" Carlos announced his eyes narrowed at Ben.

Ben's jaw tighten but he fought back his inner Beast that was clawing to get out, at the disrespect Carlos was showing. "What are you talking about?" He growled out through clenched teeth.

"I'm talking about your fucking fiancée Audrey. Where you not man enough or Beast enough to tell me yourself." Carlos taunted.

"I am not her fiancé." Ben answered his eyes boring into Carlos who only glared more at him in return.

"That's not what Audrey says." Carlos hissed.

"Well she is a crazy bitch." Chad whispered.


	4. The End is Not Near

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

Ben glared at Chad. Ben himself couldn't stand Audrey but he was raised to never disrespect a woman or anyone else regardless of the reason.  Chad raised his eyebrow unfazed by the famous glare because he knew was speaking the truth.

Sighing Ben took an seat on his bed looking at Carlos who kept near the dorm room door, preparing to leave at anytime. The boy he loved looked like an stranger as he openly glared at Ben.

"I was never engaged to Audrey."

"I heard bullshit." Jay muttered.

"It''s true. Beside me and Lonnie aren't even together anymore." Chad added.

"Whatever." Jay muttered again turning his head. Chad eyes narrowed when he noted the dark redden color on his Jay's cheek. Standing up, Chad reached out to touch Jay only to have the other boy sidestep him.

"Don't touch me."

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Mind your own business!" Jay hissed as Cha moved to corner him.

"You are my business!" Chad hissed right back.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

Carlos ignored Jay and Chad's argument in the corner to focus on Ben solely.

"Then tell the truth."

Ben sighed. "I dated Audrey before you all came to the Isle and you know that. However once you guys settled, I started seeing a new side of Audrey. I thought she was my fairytale but I realized she wasn't. Audrey starter being more controlling, demanding, and arrogant because we were dating. She believed that she waw above everyone because of my status as future King. I couldn't just break up with her right then."

"Why couldn't you? If Audrey was so bad as yoy said she was, why didn't you just end it?" Carlos added.

"You have to understand. I loved Audrey. Audrey was my first, my first everything and I wasn't ready to let that yet. She will always be my first love and that's not someone you can just cut off, so I did the next best thing. I gave her a choice I told her to change or I was. She laughed in my face. She told me, she was the best I was ever gonna get. I dumped her the next day even thought it hurt. Afterwards she went around ignoring the fact that we broke up and started to tell everyone we're engaged. Even my own mother believed it until I told her otherwise. I tried everything but Audrey won't let go."

"Why didn't you tell them me?"

"Because when I was going through all this with Audrey I kept thinking it would so much better with you. When we got together, Audrey was the last thing I cared about. I never thought her again so I never really thought about telling you about the past."

Carlos stared into Ben's eyes searching for any sign of dishonest but he found none.

"You still should have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I never wanted you to think that I didn't love you. I do love you Carlos." Ben said as he reached out to grab Carlos' hand. Carlos let Ben hold his hand as he squeezed, "I understand."

"Do you forgive me?"

"No."

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**  

* * *

"Don't change the subject. What's going on with you and Lonnie?" Jay demanded. One of his hands sprayed across Chad's chest stopping the man from moving any closer.

Chad sighed, "Oh parents introduced us. We hit it off and became really good friends. Lonnie asked me out our freshman year and I thought why not. She was a princess, I was a prince. We were practical made for each other."

"What changed?"

"Everything. We had fun together, I really liked her but I knew she wasn't the one for me so I ended it four months later. Lonnie cried and then she ran to her parents who came to mine. Before I knew it the school knew and everyone was telling me I was wrong for breaking up with her, that she was obviously the one for me and I needed to get back with her. After a few months I couldn't handle so I did, I took Lonnie back."

"So you and her were still dating when you pursued me?" Jay asked but Chad could hear the disgust in his voice.

Chad rushed his words out, "No. No. I ended it when you came. I told Lonnie my heart wasn't into the relationship anymore. She cried, begged, and even threaten to tell our parents but I held my ground. I felt something the day I saw, something I haven't felt in a long time."

"Sure." Jay muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. I made myself stay with Lonnie because everyone told me that was the right thing to do. I never thought about what I wanted to do. But when I meet you, I realized that I wanted you and for the first I wanted to do what I wanted. I wanted to be happy, like real happy not the fake smile happy that I showed everyone and you made me happy. I never loved Lonnie. I love you."

Jay stared at Chad for a minute with a blank face. He didn't say anything before nodding.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

"Well I heard everything I needed to hear. Let's go." Carlos stated. 

Jay nodded as he moved to leave but Chad stepped right into the boy's line. "Move Chad."

"Where were you two, this morning?" Chad asked. "You left two disappeared without an explanation. I deserve to know what I did to make you leave. Jay, I love you and I'll d-" Chad started only to be cut off by Jay who snorted.

"I told you already I thought we covered that. I never lo-"

Chad hand punched the wall beside Jays head making everyone in the room flinch as an huge hole was made. Jay took an step back only to have Chad grip his forearms in a dangerous grip. "Do not lie to me again. You still love me just like I do you. If you didn't you wouldn't be looking at me like this."

"Like what?" Jay snapped as he tried and failed yet again to break free of Chad's grip.

Chad waited until Jay looked at him as he pressed their heads together. "Like you would die without me."

"Chad-"

"Tell me you hate me. If you can say that I'll leave you alone forever until my dieing breath."

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

Carlos watched as Chad moved closer to Jay whispering something to the son of Jafar. Ben suddenly gripped Carlos's hips making the other boy gasp dangerously, "Ben-"

Shoving at Ben's chest Carlos looked up at the future king with wide eyes as he grew closer. "Ben what-"

"I love you, Carlos." Ben slammed his lips down onto Carlos making the other boy moan. Shoving him against the door Ben forced himself in between those thighs. Carlos whimpered into the kiss as his hands found themselves entangled in those brown locks.

Breaking away Ben pressed his forehead against Carlos as they got tried to caught their breath. "I'll never let you go."

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

Jay pushed at Chad's chest ignoring the urge to bury himself into it. Glaring upwards he tried to force the words out his mouth but he couldn't. He loved this boy with everything on him but he needs to let him go.

"I don't need to do anything, Charming. Let me go."

"Just say it, Jay. It's simply as pie if you don't really love me like you claim. Chad Charming I hate you, it's that simple just say it."

Jay ground his teeth as he allowed Chad to continue to taunt him. Jay felt his anger building up as he tried to move away from the prince only to be forced back. Chad continued his restless mental attack until he shoved Jay harsh against the wall blocking him in. Those brown eyes glared down so hard into his dark brown eyes.

"I thought you didn't love me, Jay. You stole my heart then gave it back because you didn't want it anymore. Where is that Jay at? The one who had no problem breaking my heart this morning. I thought you didn't love me! Come one Jay! Say it!"

Carlos and Ben stopped what they were doing watching as Chad began to shout into the face of Jay, the son of Jafar.

Ben immediately pushed Carlos behind him as he saw Chad veins beginning to show. He knew Chad would never do anything to hurt Jay but anyone else he couldn't be so sure even if he was his best friend.

"Say you don't fucking love me! Say I hate you Chad Charming! It was so easy for you this morning so say it! Say it-"

"I can't! I fucking love you to death even if you didn't love me! How could I not!? You're the only person beside Carlos who I do love! God, Chad you made me feel like-e I was worth everything when everyone else made me feel worthless. I can't say I hate you because I would be a liar but I need to move on. I'm tired of being your secret because we're both too scared to come out. That's why I needed to distant myself away from you because if I fall any harder I won't be able to make it without you." Jay finished with an whisper.

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

* * *

Chad froze as he watched the tears fall down Jay's face as he stared at him. Moving towards Jay, Chad stiffened as he watched his ~~lover~~ former lover move away from him. Jay wiped his tears away harshly as he turned away from Chad who couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Jay-"

"Just stop. This is exactly why I need to move on from you. I can't keep doing this, I can't keep relying on you. I need to be strong without you. Goodbye Charming." Jay suddenly moved closer to Chad pressing their lips together one final time.

Chad moaned wrapping his arms around Jay's waist begging entrance into Jay's mouth. Jay whimpered as Chad's tongue danced inside his mouth with his own pulling back an thin lick of saliva connected them. Jay removed Chad's hands from around his waist as he kept his hair before his eyes moving away.

This time Chad let him go.

Ben gently moved him and Carlos away from the door as Jay walked out not even glancing back, but they saw the tears spilling. Ben watched as Chad stood there ignoring the others as he turned to sit on the window seal.

Carlos sighed as he moved away from behind Ben who finally turned back to look at him.

"Car-"

"Jay's right. We can't keep depending on you two because where will that leave us. If this all is just a phase, what happens to us?"

"I sw-"

"Don't. You can't promise or swear because not even you can tell the future. I'm sorry Ben but this is for the best anyway. No one would approve of this relationship so it's better that we break it off now before we both get in to deep. I wish you a happy ending because you deserve one."

Ben grabbed Carlos's wrist, "You are my happy ending Carlos. Please baby, we can work through this."

"No we can't. You’re a prince, a future king you always get a happy ending. I'm a villian, it's only fair I get the bad ending."

Ben watched as Carlos walked out the door closing it directly behind himself.

"If you leave where's my happy ending now." Ben whispered hoping Carlos would hear him and come back.

But he didn't.

Ben closed the door, moving towards the window seal Ben sat beside Chad watching the sky. "What do we do now? We can't have them." Chad asked softly as he watched Chad continue to look out the window.

"We're princes we can have everything even things that seem unreachable."


	5. Ben's Courage

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"What do you mean you're quitting the team with Carlos!" Al shouted as he chased after Jay.

He couldn't believe the boy wanted to quit the team after all the work he did to make it. All that effort, practice and energy wasted for nothing. Al snapped out of his mind to see Jay already half way across the field. Al hurried after the boy gripping his arm yanking him to a stop.

Jay sighed as he turned back to look at the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. "Exactly what I said. Carlos and I have decided that we don't wanna do this anymore. It was all fun at first but now we lost interest in it. No hard feelings or anyhting, we just don't want to play anymore." Jay answers as he shrugged his shoulders in an nonchalant meaning.

Al narrowed his eyes as he stared the other boy down. "No hard feelings. Are you serious? Jay, I thought we were close enough for you to be honest with me." Jay looked around from Al as he heard the hurt in the other boy's voice.

They were close, having similar lives of being exactly like their parent(s).

Shaking his head, Jay spoke again "I am telling you the truth. Me and Carlos just don't want to play anymore that's it. Let it go."

Al watched as walk away, "We both know that's not true. I know why you and Carlos are quitting!" He shouted at the other darker teen.

Jay raised an eyebrow at the statement "Then enlighten me. Why are me and Carlos quitting the team?"

Al looked around making sure no one was paying attention to their conversation, "Ben and Chad. The whole school has been talking about the falling out between you four since your scene at lunch two weeks ago. What happened there shouldn't stop you and Carlos from being on the team. I get that it must have been bad for you and Carlos to quit the team-"

Jay felt his blood boil as he snatched the collar of Al's football jersey, who jumped not expecting the sudden angry. Suddenly Jay was in Al's face, his dark brown eyes appearing black now.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but stay out of me and Carlos's business. What happened if anything happened at all is our business. I think you should keep your little theories to yourself. You have the perfect fucking life everyone's accepts anything you do. We worked too hard to ruin all of our hard work to watch it all go down the drain so leave us alone. This team sucked anyway." Jay snapped as he shoved Al away.

Al sighed as he slapped himself for his stupid mind, "Dammit. Jay I didn't mea-"

"Al!"

Jay stopped yet again to turn around to see Al's attention focused on his boyfriend Doug. The other boy stopped his sentence immediately turning towards his boy.

The son of the dwarf Dopey, was heading towards Al with an excited smile on his face. Al immediately forget Jay momentarily as he held his arms put to his boyfriend. Doug explained something to Al which got him lifted up and spun around in an circle.

 _'If our relationships were that easy. No one would accept an prince with a male villain like a prince and his dwarf.'_ Jay thought bitterly as he turned on his heel heading towards his dorm room.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Ben sighed as he sat on his throne watching his father go through his morning routine activities. Sighing yet again and slightly louder Ben ignored his father quick look towards him. His father continued with his meeting with the men while taking quick sneaky glances at Ben.

"Thank you gentlemen but I'll have to cut this meeting short. I believe I promised my wife lunch together and I prefer to not sleep on the couch again." King Adam announced making an few of the men laugh in agreement while others seemed more irritated but kept their mouths shut.

Adam waited until everyone cleared out before he turned to face his son Ben. "Now do you want to explain to me what's got you so upset?"

"It's nothing dad. Just some problems but I got them all covered." Ben stated immediately. He's been repeating the same thing for the past two weeks but he knew his father saw through it.

"Ben. I know you and I know that whatever it is, it's hurting you. Now you can tell me anything despite how bad it is." Ben stared into his father's face with some much emotion is seemed as if he was going to bust open.

"Anything?" King Adam hated how cautious his son's voice sounded with him.

"Anything. Ben if your in any typ-"

"I'm gay."

Everything froze as Ben stared into his father's face waiting for any type of emotion to play. He hoped for the best but he expected the worst because he knew his father wouldn't accept it. King Adam stood up from his throne walking towards Ben pulling the boy up with him.

 _'Just hit me. Curse me out. Scream at me. Tell me I'm an disgrace. Please do it now. Don't make me wait for your hatred.'_ Ben thought as he looked up at his father waiting for his reaction. He got confused when he noted the sad look in his eyes but the comforting smile.

"Thank you for telling me Ben."

"What?" Ben asked as he stared at his father completely surprise not expecting the answer he received. Pinching his skin harshly, Ben held in his yelp from the pain as stared at his father. _'This is real and that hurt like a bitch.'_

"You're not disgusted by me? You don't want to curse me out? Throw me out? Fix me? Tell mother on me?"

"Why would I fix you for being you? I understand that you can't pick who you find attractive it just happens naturally. An about telling your mother think you should tell her and I'll support you in any way it goes. I can't get mad at you for being you so all I can do I'd love you unconditionally like before."

"But you just looked sad. It is because I can't give you grandkids or something else."

King Adam shook his head "No. I'm just sad that I made you think you couldn't come to me immediately without fear of being punished. Now onto the important part who is this boy who's making you so upset?"

Ben sighed as he leaned towards his father "It's an long story."

"I got a lot of time. I made up that story about eating lunch with your mother anyway."

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Carlos watched as Jay paced around the dorm room completely ignoring him as he ranted.

"Who does he think he is? Telling us what he thinks we should do! He's just another stuck up prince with stupid perfect life." Jay snapped as he threw his push ball at the wall watching it bounce back.

He's been like that for the last few minutes as Carlos watched waiting for the right moment to intervene

Carlos sighed as he stood up grabbing Jay's hands with his own, forcing the older boy to stop. "Al was just thinking about the team and he has no idea what we're going through right now. Even if he did I doubt he would purposely try to hurt us. Now we have to find an way to avoid them during classes. No doubt they'll be waiting for us."

"Maybe I can help on that part."

Jay and Carlos stiffened as Mal appeared beside their now unlocked door which they swore was locked. Evie nowhere in sight which Jay silently cheered for but he kept his eyes narrowed at the purple haired girl. He had seen her since the incident with Evie and he remembered who chased behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with the blue wanna bitch." Carlos hissed out his voice bitter as he remembered how badly Evie's words hurt Jay even now.

Mal held her hands up in surrender as she entered the room kicking the door closed behind her.

"I'm not here to start anything honest. I don't care that you dated Ben or Chad, especially not Chad but I'm only hurt that you didn't tell me sooner. I thought we were all best friends, well at least I thought we were. Can I at least know that?" Jay and Carlos shared an look the girl honestly did look hurt by not being told.

"Because we thought you would react just like Evie did. We couldn't be sure that you would support us or run off to tell everyone. It was bad enough being gay but when we started to fall for Chad and Ben. We didn't know what would happen to us." Carlos answered honestly.

"Well I want you to know I support you both and if anyone says something to you." Mal didn't need to finish the sentence as her eyes flash bright green.

The three villains looked at each other before laughing at the threat.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"So you have been dating Carlos De Vil for at least sixth months now. He broke up with you because he thought no one would accept the fact of you two being together. You want him back but he wouldn't take you back. He also found out that you used to be _engaged_ to Audrey. The same Audrey who wanted them sent back to the Isle just because they're the children of famous villains." King Adam summed up as he looked at Ben who nodded in confirmation. 

"Yes. What do I do now?"

King Adam shrugged his shoulders earning a glare from his son before he smiled. "Serious dad. I love him."

"Then you will do anything and everything to get him back. If Carlos De Vil is the one for you make sure he knows that for the rest of his life."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

**Author Note: I am introducing an new couple! Doug/Al (OC).**

**Al looks similar to Jay but he's the son of Aladdin and Jasmine instead of Jafar. Him and Doug were the first gay couple at Auradon Prep which everyone accepts because Al is an well known Prince.**

**He and Doug will be featured in the story more because they are gonna be some of the boys many support system. Al is original character created from Jaylors Drabbles by Descendantsfangirl100 on Fanfiction.net.**

**Go check out her amazing stories.**


	6. Trouble in Paradise Everywhere

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

“Carlos De Vil.”

Carlos stopped immediately forcing Jay to turn around when he realized Carlos was no longer following behind him. “Carlos-” Jay started only to stiff as Ben and King Beast came into view before them.

Carlos moved until he was pressed against Jay's side as King Heast stood before him, his arm wrapped around his son’s shoulders.

Jay kept his eyes trained on Ben who was focused completely on Carlos. King Beast noticed how tense the air was along with the students and teachers who stopped to watch. “Let go gather some lunch together in the garden. Jay. Carlos. I would very much like you both to join us.”

Jay opened his mouth but Carlos shushed him as he spoke up, “We would love too but we have an previous engagement with our friend Mal instead. She needs tutoring and we have already promised to help her. It would be rude to cancel but maybe another day if you'll excuse us.” Carlos answered smoothly keeping his eyes on the King.

Ben stared down Carlos with his eyes at the lie but didn't comment as his father nodded in understanding. Carlos bowed along with Jay as they immediately rushed to leave the presence of the King and the prince.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Evie narrowed her eyes as she watched Chad continue walking away from her.

She attempted to catch his attention but instead all she got was ignored for her effort. Flipping her perfect hair she searched for another prince to catch, when she saw him.

Tall, dark caramel skin, long black hair pulled into an perfectly messy bun on his head. He was decent looking but he became perfect when Evie noticed the crown sitting on his hair. Flipping her once more Evie moved towards the dark hair prince with her mirror directly in her hand.

“Hello.”

The prince turned around as he said goodbye to someone on his phone giving Evie his full attention completely. “Hello. Can I help you?”

Normally he wouldn't give any attention to strangers but his mother taught him to always take notice if I lady needed some help with something.

“Yes. I was wondering if you doing anything later today?” Evie whispered seductively as she leaned towards the prince. The prince smiled gently as he grabbed Evie’s hands stopping them from touch him.

“Well-” Al started until Evie attacked pressing her lips to Al’s.

“Al?”

Shoving Evie away Al turned around to find Doug watching his hands holding Al’s jersey. Dropping the jersey Doug took off running away leaving Evie and Al standing there alone.

Evie frowned as Doug disappeared before turning back to ‘Al’ who was still watching Doug. “Wow. I guess-”

“Keep your fucking hands off you witch.” Al hissed as he yanked his body away. His eyes glaring as they burned with an fire before he turned around running away.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Chad Charming took an deep breath as he pulled the doors open to his parents office. Cinderella and Prince Charming looked up smiling as they took on the sight of their first and only son.

“Son, what brings you here?” Prince asked as his son approached the couple.

Chad chuckled nervously as he rubbed his sweating palms on his pants ignoring the urge to run and hide.

“I have something important to tell you and mom. I need you both to hear me out before you react.”

Cinderella and Prince Charming shared an look before speaking. “We already know you're gay.” Prince answered getting an sharp smack to the back of the head from his wife, Cinderella.

“What?!”

“The counseling book said let him tell us first not us tell him! Idiot.” Cinderella hissed turning towards Chad to see the prince passed out on the ground.

“Now look what you did!”

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Doug kept running despite the urge to find an hole and cry in. He finally stopped when he reached the magic lake staring down at the water. Twisting the promise ring around on his finger before tugging it off gently.

“Doug?”


	7. Insignificant Queen and her Daughter

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

“Oh. Hey Jay. Carlos.” Doug said trying to hide his disappointment from their arrival.

Jay and Carlos smiled at the dwarf moving to sit beside him. All three boys fell into a slightly awkward but still comfortable silence. “Do you ever wonder if you and Al are truly right for each other?”

Doug glanced towards Jay who was still staring into the magical lake. Carlos was picking at his fingers trying to seem uninterested.

“I did but not anymore. I'm not exactly a beautiful princess or a prince at least. It was hard in the beginning because no one approved they hated the thought of us together. I mean who wouldn't, I'm a dwarf and Al is the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. He's up there with Chad and Ben. I'm just some weirdly normal height dwarf with big glasses and no talent but that didn't matter to Al. He said he loved me for me and only me. I believed him like some fairytale love but this isn't really a fairy tale and he's not mine anymore.” Doug whispered.

Jay froze at the lack of confidence in Doug.

The smaller boy looked so broken as he curled into his body. Carlos saw Jay freeze but he didn't, he immediately reached towards Doug. Wrapping his arms around the other man holding him close sending Jay a look before the other joined in.

“You're perfect the way you are Doug and Al knew it. He loves you and he always will this is your fairytale love.” Carlos announced making Doug smile despite it faltering a little.

“Wait. You said he's not your anymore. Why?” Jay asked.

Doug stopped smiling completely his fist suddenly balled up in angry. “I caught him kissing Evie.”

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Chad came through to find his mother and father standing over him with worried faces. Prince Charming smiled brightly once he realized that his son was awake staring at him.

“Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?”

Chad glanced at his parents taking into the calmness air and their postures. “You both knew I gay and you didn't care. Why? How? When?” the words rushed out of a Chad mouth so quickly.

Cinderella glanced at her husband before climbing into the bed, cradling Chad to her chest. Chad immediately settled in her arms his head pressed into her chest listening to his mother's heartbeat.

“I think we always knew before you knew probably. I mean you have dated a lot of girls but never truly wanted them. At first, I was angry but I knew we couldn't pick who we love or when we find that love.” Cinderella answered honestly as she gently smoothed Chad hair back.

Prince Charming smiled how quickly Chad relaxed before he joined his family on the bed. “Now son, who this boy that got you all crazy.”

“Jay, the son of Jafar.”

“What!” Cinderella and Prince Charming shouted at the exact same time both faces filled with shock.

Chad Charming sighed as he leaned further back trying to smile his way out.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

“Doug! Doug! Baby boy!”

“Al?” Ben asked as he watched the son of Aladdin and Jasmine yell into the hallway.

His hair wild from its usual perfect messy bun, strands flying around his face. Al turned around when heard his voice, eyes searching for Doug.

Noticing that it was Ben, Al immediately felt his excitement down to zero. He felt defeated  yet again. Earlier he searched the practice field, game field, dorm room, lunch field even the bathrooms but found no Doug. He was starting to lose hope that he would find his little dwarf.

Ben approached the darker skin boy taking in his defeated appearance. “What's wrong Al?”

“That whore kissed me in front of Doug and now I can't find him. He probably thinks I cheated on him. God, I should have known she was up to no good when she approached me. She's the daughter of the Evil Queen for God sake.” Al argued as he dropped down on the floor.

Ben rolled his eyes as he stereotyping came back into play for the children of villains, he swore they were passed that. Wrapping his arm around Al pulling the slightly smaller boy closer. “You and I both know our DNA has nothing to do with our actions. Some people think of you as a thief because of Aladdin, but you're not are you. Everyone is different from their parents so it doesn't matter if your parents are villains or royalty.”

Al rolled his eyes, “That's different I'm-”

“Human like the rest of us. Evie is just complicated and needs someone to understand her.” Ben replied smoothly despite knowing the wannabe princess was money and boy hungry bitch.

Al rolled his eyes yet again but didn't say anything in disagreement with Ben.

“Give Doug some time to calm down before you find him. I highly doubt the conversation would be the best, right now.”

Al thought about it before shaking his head, standing up dusting off his clothes. “I need to find Doug before he let's it settle in his mind. Thank for the talk though, Ben.”

“Welcome. Aye Al! If you find Carlos can you tell him to come to the the throne room.”

Al nodded before rushing off to search for Doug.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Evie’s narrowed as she watched her prince rush after the disappearing Doug. Turning in her  heel, Evie marched back towards the school.

“Oh Mal!” Evie shouted as she rushed towards the daughter of Maleficent.

Mal stopped turning around her beautiful face twisted in disgust as she caught Evie eye. “What do you want."

Evie froze, "Mal. What's wrong with you?"

"You. I can't believe you would do something that cruel _._ ”

Evie raises her blue arched eyebrow, “What are you talking about Mal?”

“I saw you! You particularly attacked Al who everyone knows is dating Doug. You were just being selfish yet again just like with Jay.” Mal snapped, her eyes flashing a bright green.

“He's a prince and I am the daughter of the Evil **Queen**.” Evie announced as she highlighted the word queen.

“No Evie, you are the daughter of a villain who calls herself the Evil Queen. A woman who was jealous of a innocent baby just like your jealous of Jay. Your mother is insignificant just like you. No wonder you're looking so hard for a prince so you might actually be something in your life for once.” Mal hissed.

Evie’s eye twitched as she gripped her purse tighter. “You're acting as if we're so different _Maleficent_. My mother wasn't the only one but on the Isle for a child's sake."

Mal chuckled, “Your right. My mother and mine are horrible people. We are their children but that doesn't mean we have to follow their footsteps. I am different now, so is Jay and Carlos who don't let their parents control them anymore. Evie we stopped our parents from being free of the Isle. It's been four months since and you're still acting like the Evil Queen can control you. You are truly a whole different type of evil and it's disgusting. I want nothing to do with you and your selfish needs.” Mal snapped.

Evie rolled her eyes at Mal’s words, the girl could be so dramatic when she wanted to be. “Selfish. Disgusting. Evil. Really, Mal these all the same things people used to describe you not to long ago. Don't act like you're so high now that you have a lined yourself with these faggots.”

Mal laughed loudly catching a few of the other students attention.

It didn't stay long when both Evie and Mal glared at the students who quickly disappeared. “Congratulations, Evie you have dropped into another level officially. Those _faggots_ were our best friends until you realized that someone else might deserve a fairy tail when you don't. I think your not even really mad about Jay and Carlos being gay. It just bugs the shit out of you that they reached their fairy tale before you.” with those words Mal turned on her heel learning Evie fuming alone.


	8. An Little Good and An Little Bad

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"Then what the fuck are you sitting here for? Hell what are we sitting here for?"

Doug and Carlos both turned towards Jay who was standing up. Jay dusted off the slight dust on his body as he turned to face towards his friends. "Evil has ruined your happiness, the happiness you deserve. Why are you just sitting here, taking it. Man up and take back your man." Jay snapped.

"Jay-" Carlos started only to be cut off by Doug.

"No Carlos it's okay. Jay's right, I need to man up and take charge. I love Al and sitting here waiting for him to come to me it pathetic. This is a fairytale land but I'm no princess. I'm going to get my man back and Evie be damned."

Jay laughed reaching to give Doug a pat on the back, "That's the spirit. Now, get your man back."

"Now you should take your own advice." Doug said.

Jay and Carlos both froze as Doug's words reached into their minds. Carlos bounced back quicker, "What are you talking about?"

Doug laughed as he turned back to look at his friends. "I'm not stupid, andneither is half the school. I've seen the way you looked at Ben, and Chad and it's the same way I look at Al. I'm guess you all broke up because that's the only explanation to explain you two and theI'd suddenly sour moods. Don't even try to argue with it because you know it's true and that's exactly how you look like two suddenly heartbroken boys. You're both in love but neither of you are willing to fight for it, like your telling me too, how ironic. Now, I give you the same advice of you gave me, fight for it. Fight for your men before their no longer your men."

Jay and Carlos both watched as Doug walked away on a mission.

A mission to get his man back.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Evie smiled as she opened the dorm room door allowing Audrey and Lonnie to enter her shared dorm room with Mal. Both princesses looked uncomfortable entering the room of the daughter of the Evil Queen but Evie swore she knew an solution to their problem.

"I have brought you both here for a common problem. We have common enemies now and we all know we can't beat them alone at least at the rate we're going at." Evie announced into the dorm room.

Audrey and Lonnie just stared at the girl like she was crazy. Lonnie knew the girl had an crush on Chad but she's also knew Chad hated her. Audrey simply didn't care about anything Evie related, she just wanted her perfect life and Ben was a ends of getting it.

"What are you talking about, Evie?" Lonnie asked as she stared at Evie.

Evie smirked as she stepped closer making sure to have all eyes on her as she spoke.

"Jay. Carlos. Doug. All three boys are imposing threats to our current relationships. You, and Chad. Audrey and Ben. Me and Al."

Lonnie glanced towards Audrey who immediately seemed more interested at the mention of Carlos De Vil name.

Lately, she been noticing how much closer Ben and Carlos have been. At first she did truly believe Carlos needed that much help with practice for the simply fact was he's an villain. ' _An everyone knows villains aren't good at anything.'_ Audrey thought smartly, however they grew to close for her liking. Ben would ignore her, claiming he needed to see Carlos immediately or Carlos needed helped or he already had plans with Carlos.

It was getting annoying.

"I mean seriously think about it Audrey, you’re going to be the future Queen but where's your King? Lonnie when's the last time you actually saw Chad without Jay near."

Lonnie frowned she couldn't think of the last time she saw her boyfriend without Jay.

Chad either had to go find Jay for something for the team or he already promised Jay something. If she didn't know any better she could think they were dating behind her back by how close they were.

"Wait your not dating Al. Isn't he still with Doug?"

"Exactly this is were our true problem come in. I have reasons to believe Mal used spell to make Al believe he's gay. I mean, he's an prince why would he be gay and dating Doug unless he was being controlled by an spell." Evie reasoned out.

Lonnie and Audrey both glanced at each other before nodding. Al being cursed made an whole lot more sense than him being gay and dating Doug.

"But that doesn't explain Ben and Chad." Lonnie added.

"Yes it does. Mal is the daughter of Maleficent. Her mother is quiet powerful and that power she passed down to her daughter, who I might add was able to defeat her own mother. Mal must have spelled Ben and Chad too. It explains why they've been ignoring you all so much as they have. Now I have an plan to fix everything but I need the both of you in with me to make it work. Are you two ready, to get your men back?"

Lonnie glanced at Audrey who was already smirking, "What do you need us to do?"

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"Doug! Doug! Where are you?" Al called out. He heard from someone that they saw Doug running toward the woods earlier. He rushed towards the woods immediately.

"Al."

Everything froze as Al turned around to lock eyes with his boyfriend, well hopefully his still boyfriend, Doug.

Doug didn't say nothing else beside the other boy's name as he continued to simply stare at Al.

"Doug. Angel. Please listen hear me out before you break up with me. I did not kiss Eva or whatever her stupid name is. She kissed me out of the blue and I immediately pushed her away. I swear in everything I love. I love you. I really do love you more than I love anyone else. I couldn't imagine an day without you and if you give me any chance I swear I would worship you. I'll treat you like the prince you and never deal with anyone you don't like. Doug please. Please believe me. I love you, and only you forever." Al pleaded as he involuntarily moved to his knees ready to beg it that's what he had to do.

Doug didn't say anything as he reached into his pocket pulling out the promise ring. Al fought the urge to choke up as Doug opened his hand and dropped it into it.

"Doug." Al choked out as he felt his eyes starting to water up.

"You didn't kiss her. She kissed you. You love me and only me forever, right?" Doug asked making sure he understood Al completely.

"Yes." Al swore quickly. His tears still running down his cheeks as he gripped the side of Doug's shorts afraid that if he left them go Doug would leave.

"Al."

"Yes angel?" Al voiced immediately.

Doug smiled as he gently raised Al's face up to lock eyes with him, "If you ever let another person kiss you, I will leave you and never come back. But not before making sure you never kiss another person again. Now can you put my promise ring back on me?".

Al stared wide eyed at his boyfriend as his face went from deadly serious to soft in a matter of words.

Snapping out of it Al presented ring, "You promise to never take it back off again?"

"Forever."

"And ever." Al whispered as he slid the ring back onto Doug's finger to match his own.

Standing up Al smiled as he yanked Doug into an heated kiss. Tongues messing together to touch each other as their mouths grew sloppy. "God, I'm going to destroy you when we get back to the room. You'll never let you leave that bed again." Al whispered as he yanked Doug up into his arms walking away from the woods back to the school.


	9. Changing Tides

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"He's right," Carlos whispered, "we both know that."

Jay didn't speak for an minute as he stared at the spot where Doug was one at. "Jay? Jay come on. Jay!" Carlos shouted as Jay started to walk away from Carlos. The taller boy ignored Carlos's voice as he disappeared away from his best friend.

Sighing Carlos glanced towards Jay's path before looking back towards Doug's. Nodding to himself, Carlos readied as he started on his path back to the school.

"Ben I hope your ready for me because here I come."

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Mal waited until she was certain that Evie had both Audrey and Lonnie attention before she grabbed her spell book from her back pocket. Checking from inside of the bathroom, Mal made sure Evie was still talking and she nor Audrey, and Lonnie realized she was there.

" _Beware, forswear, replace me with the unseen._ " Mal said smiling as her eyes flickered green before she glanced down to see her body gone. Pushing the bathroom door open, Mal watched as Lonnie glanced down the door confused before ignoring it.

"So we have an plan." Evie announced unknown that Mal as glaring at her as she moved to stand in front of the girl.

"Yes. I'll tell my mother that I am pregnant and then Ben will have no choice but to marry me. Ben won't want to ruin my perfect image so he'll leave Carlos alone. Carlos will be heartbroken and probably demand to go back home or worse." Audrey announced as she rubbed her belly lovingly. The princess couldn't help but imagine the future children of her and Ben's, their legacy, her secured meal ticket.

"I'll find Doug and apologize to him before claiming that Al told me he wasn't dating no one. Doug, is probably still love with me and that will be his downfall. He won't question anything I say and Al will be heartbroken. I'll come and mend his broken heart by giving him a shoulder to cry on, before taking his heart."

Lonnie glanced at Evie and Audrey, she felt like this plan was wrong but she couldn't afford to speak out. She wanted to speak out and tell them maybe they were overreacting but she won't find her voice to do so.

"Lonnie do you remember your part, right?" Audrey snapped. She didn't know why the girl was being so quiet now.

"Yes. I'm suppose to find King Beast and Queen Belle and tell them that my mother's necklace is missing. Claiming that Jay complemented me on it before it disappeared after I took it off for an quick shower before dinner. I tell them I believe Jay stolen my mother's necklace and I won't feel safe and comfortable until his dorm room has been searched. The same necklace that will be found in his dorm room inside of his practice bag." Lonnie said.

Part of her didn't want to do it but she rather not have Audrey and Evie turn on her, so she kept her mouth shut about how she felt.

Mal narrowed her eyes as she watched Lonnie remove her necklace before passing it to Evie.

Evie took it before standing up along with the girls moving them to the doorway, "Wait Evie I thought you and Jay had an big falling out. How are you gonna get the necklace into his bag?" Audrey asked as she stopped at the doorway.

Evie smiled brightly, "I'm gonna apologize to Jay, and ask him if we can discuss a way to mend our friendship. He's believe me and the minute I can get in the room, I'll drop the necklace into his bag. He never checks the bag and before we know it Jay will be gone. Chad will be out of the spell, and resume his amazing relationship with Lonnie. Ben will think you're pregnant has no choice but to marry you and eventually fall in love with you. Doug will be heartbroken that Al cheated on him and Al will be heartbroken that Doug dumped him. I'll be the one to help heal his broken heart."

Mal waited until the door opened fully to slip past Audrey and Lonnie rushing towards throne room. Evie frowned as she glanced towards the open bathroom door before turning towards the open door which Lonnie and Audrey left out of.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Mal ignored the shocked or frighten faces of the people she pushed past or ran past as she hurried towards the throne room. Throwing the doors open she took deep breaths before searching around for Ben or his parents.

"Queen Belle!" Mal screamed as she raced towards the Queen who grasped and looked around for the owner of the voice. "Mal? Mal are you here?"

"Shit sorry. _Beware, forswear make me a noticeable as my purple hair_." Mal cashed as she breathed in relief as her body came back including her clothes with her.

Queen Belle stared at the girl with mild shock to see her magic up close an personal for once instead of just hearing the stories.

"Mal what's in all goodness happened? Why were you invisible? Why were you running? What's going on?" Belle asked at once as she rushed the words out.

Mal glanced around finding the rest of the people in the throne room staring at her with disgust, amazement, and shock. Mal held her hand out to the Queen, "I believe it would be best if we talked in more private setting."

"Ma-"

"Ma'am this involves your son along with many others who will be affected by this if we don't stop this before it gets out of hand, it will destroy Auradon. Please Queen Belle, I wouldn't have come as quick as I did if I didn't believed this was important." Mal said. After a few minutes Queen Belle nodded as she followed Mal out to anywhere the girl felt comfortable talking at.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Jay frowned as he stared the clearing before him. He walked away from Carlos, deeper into the woods to clear his head. He couldn't face Chad yet, he just couldn't. After everything that's been going on in the last few days, he couldn't bring himself to face the prince.

"Why did you have to make everything so difficult, Chad? Life was fine until you came into it and screw everything up and now I can't forget you!" Jay yelled into the clearing knowing no one would hear him.

Sighing Jay dropped down onto the ground, "I wish I could have an happy ending with you"

**[Jay]**

_Feeling used_

_But I'm_

_Still missing you_

_And I can't_

_See the end of this_

_Just wanna feel your kiss_

_Against my lips_

_And now all this time_

_Is passing by_

_But I still can't seem to tell you why_

_It hurts me every time I see you_

_Realize how much I need you_

**[Chorus - Jay:]**

_I hate you, I love you,_

_I hate that I love you_

_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_

_I hate you, I love you,_

_I hate that I want you_

_You want her, you need her_

_And I'll never be her_

**[Verse 2 - Jay:]**

_I miss you when I can't sleep_

_Or right after coffee_

_Or right when I can't eat_

_I miss you in my front seat_

_Still got sand in my sweaters_

_From nights we don't remember_

_Do you miss me like I miss you?_

_Fucked around and got attached to you_

_Friends can break your heart too,_

_And I'm always tired but never of you_

_If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit_

_I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that shit_

_I type a text but then I never mind that shit_

_I got these feelings but you never mind that shit_

_Oh oh, keep it on the low_

_You're still in love with me but your friends don't know_

_If you wanted me you would just say so_

_And if I were you, I would never let me go_

**[Chorus - Jay:]**

_I hate you, I love you,_

_I hate that I love you_

_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_

_I hate you, I love you,_

_I hate that I want you_

_You want her, you need her_

_And I'll never be her_

**[Verse 3 - Jay:]**

_I don't mean no harm_

_I just miss you on my arm_

_Wedding bells were just alarms_

_Caution tape around my heart_

_You ever wonder what we could have been?_

_You said you wouldn't and you fucking did_

_Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix_

_Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed_

_Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing_

_Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance_

_I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing_

_But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings_

_When love and trust are gone_

_I guess this is moving on_

_Everyone I do right does me wrong_

_So every lonely night I sing this song_

**[Chorus - Jay:]**

_I hate you, I love you,_

_I hate that I love you_

_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_

_I hate you, I love you,_

_I hate that I want you_

_You want her, you need her_

_And I'll never be her_

**[Bridge - Jay:]**

_All alone I watch you watch her_

_Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_

_You don't care you never did_

_You don't give a damn about me_

_Yeah all alone I watch you watch her_

_She is the only thing you ever see_

_How is it you never notice_

_That you are slowly killing me_

**[Chorus - Jay:]**

_I hate you, I love you,_

_I hate that I love you_

_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_

_I hate you, I love you_

_I hate that I want you_

_You want her, you need her_

_And I'll never be her_

Jay finished the song laughing bitterly as he tasted the salty tears and the felt the familiar burning. Laying back, Jay relaxed as he stared into the fading sun, he couldn't bring himself to home. Suddenly his body felt so exhausted as he laid there with the fading sun.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"What did you just say Jay, son of Jafar? The same Jafar on the Isle?" Prince Charming asked as he took a seat in the end of bed. Cinderella didn't say anything as she stared down her son with an unreadable expression. Chad shook off all his fears as he stood up making sure to have both of his parents eyes on him.

"I love Jay, and I would love it if you could love him too. I know he's a villain and our whole lives we've been told this horrible things but they're not all bad. Yes, we they got here know I wasn't Jay's biggest supporter but I got to know him. Never judge an book by it's cover, something you both told me to do. I love you both but I more him more. If you can't accept that it won't break me and I would hate to lose you both. However when it comes to Jay, leaving him is no option. So accept me or don't accept me." Chad finished his speech walking away to find the one person he's been avoiding this whole time.

Its time for him and Lonnie to have a talk about this ' _relationship_ ' and it needed to happen immediately.


	10. I'm Never Giving Up

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"Did Chad just say what I think he just said?" Cinderella Charming asked once Chad disappeared from sight. Prince Charming nodded as he stared at the spot his son just occupied. He was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact his son was in love with a villain, the son of Jafar in fact.

He always knew that Li Lonnie wasn't the one for his son but he never thought it would be Jay. If Prince was honest with himself he rather it be anyone then Lonnie, the girl allows let people to simply walk over her.

"What do we do?" Cinderella asked.

"We have no choice but to accept Jay. Honesty 'Ella, I can't lose my son over something so simple beside if he could give this boy a chance why can't we?" Prince Charming said as he stood up. Helping his wife stand up Prince placed an comforting hand on Cinderella's hand, giving her a soft smile.

"He's a villain." Cinderella pointed out.

"He's still a child." Charming argued.

"Child of a villain. What if this is just like Mal-"

"Cinderella stop it! This is no evil plot for the crown anymore! Why can't you see that our son is in love with this boy who happens to be the son of a villain. What if it was Chad instead? Huh, what if Jay's father wouldn't give him a chance despite never meeting the boy? Jay isn't his father just because he was raised by him. The way I see it is that, Jay only knows what was taught to him. We can't judge the boy based off his father's choices and if Chad trust him I see no reason for us not. Now, I'm going to support our son when he brings Jay back. Are you?" Cinderella opened and closed her mouth for a moment before nodding with her husband.

It made her think what if Prince rejected her for being an servant to her stepmother and step daughters.

She couldn't judge someone for simply being born into an unwanted family.

"Your right. He deserves a chance."

"He does."

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"Wait slow down. Explain it to me one more time." Queen Belle ordered as she held Mal's trembling hands in her own calmly. She needed Mal to explain it again because she couldn't believe the horrible truth she heard.

 _'There must be a mistake.'_ Queen Belle thought.

Mal sighed as she took a deep breath before starting her tale over, "Evie, Lonnie, and Audrey are planning to ruin everyone's happiness for their own selfish needs."

"Are you sure? I always believe the girls to be nice and kind especially Audrey. I have watched Audrey grow up to the young woman she is now." Queen Belle said. She was confused, she always believed that Audrey, Lonnie were good girls and Evie proved to be one too.

"Queen Belle, I understand that your still skeptical about me, and I don't blame you. I would be skeptical too if the girl who originally planned to steal Fairy Godmother's wand told me something like this too but I'm telling the truth. Queen Belle I love Ben, I really do love him, and part of me will always love Ben. Ben is the only person to show me what love truly is and I will always be grateful to him for that. At first I wanted us to work, I wanted him to love me as I love him but I learned that if I truly love him enough I had to let him go. I only want Ben to be happy even if I'm not the one to make him happy." Mal announced.

"Oh Mal." Queen Belle whispered as she grabbed Mal's hands in her own.

"I know Ben still cares about you too even if he's in love with someone else."

"I know but that's not the most important thing right now. Audrey, Lonnie and Evie are up to no good and we have to stop them before they ruin everything."

"She's right."

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"Yes ma'am. I love you and dad too. Bye mom." Lonnie said as she finished her phone call with her mom. She was so happy that her mom and dad were away for another honeymoon, leaving her alone. Sighing Lonnie carefully removed her mother's family heirloom necklace placing it into her dress pockets.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. God, I hope Chad will forgive me." Lonnie whispered as she moved one step closet to ruining someone's life. She truly felt bad even a villian like Jay didn't deserve this.

"I doubt it but how about you tell me what's your doing." Chad demanded as he appeared from nowhere.

"Chad! What are you doing here?" Lonnie cried out in shock.

Chad Charming narrowed his eyes as he stared down Li Lonnie. The girl fidgeted underneath Chad stare, "Doesn't matter. Now what are you doing Lonnie?" 

Lonnie ducked her head by the sound of Chad voice. She knew it wasn't a question. "Lonnie, do not make me ask you again. If your doing anything to hurt Jay-"

"Jay this! Jay that! I'm so fucking sick and tried of hearing about Jay! What is he to you? Why does he matter so much over your own girlfriend! If I didn't know any better I would say that your dating him behind my back!" Lonnie snapped as she gave Chad her best glare.

Chad turned his head away but he didn't deny Lonnie's words. 

Lonnie felt her heart stop when Chad finally looked at her. His face was blank but his eyes told Lonnie everything she needed to know.

"You. You. You dating him behind my back. Him. A thief! A low life thief! Really Chad, after everything we're been through you cheat on me with him!"

"I never cheated on you because we were never together! I told you time after time I didn't want a relationship!"

"You never told me that! You lead me on for months and never tried to change that!"

"You knew I wasn't ready for a relationship!"

"Really because it seems that none of that implied to Jay! Just admit you cheated on me with a thief! You gave Jay everything that I deserved! How could you?" Lonnie screamed as her tears started coming quick and heavy.

"I did not!" Chad roared back. He didn't want to fight with the Chinese girl but he couldn't control his emotions anymore.

"Did too! Just admit it Chad!"

"I never cheated on you because I never wanted to be with you! It was always Jay, it always will be Jay! God, Lonnie I don't love you. I couldn't and I never will love you like I love him." Chad voiced.

He looked away from Lonnie as he noticed the fat tears running down the girl's face. Chad never wanted it make the girl cry but he needed her to realize the truth. He wished the truth didn't hurt as badly as it did but he couldn't have it bother ways.

Either tell her the harsh truth or a pretty lie.

"I'm sorry Lonnie. I never meant to hurt you, honesty. I hope one day we can be friends." Chad whispered as he moved forward to press a kiss to the princess's forehead before walking out.

"What made him so special?" Lonnie asked quietly.

Stopping at the door to her dorm room Chad sighed. "We're both damaged. He needs someone to pick him up from the ground and show him that he deserves everything. He shows me that I can't keep my head in the clouds above everyone. He proves to make that I don't deserve everything I've been given. He makes me feel alive something I haven't been feeling in a while. I know it doesn't fully make sense but I can't explain it. I'm sorry." Chad said as he moved away leaving a crying Lonnie alone.

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"What now? It's been days and Carlos has avoided us at every chance. Ben, I think-"

"When you were a beast did mother avoid you as much as she could? Did you ever give up on her simply because she didn't desire to see you? Did you run away and hide?" Ben snapped.

He didn't care that he rudely interrupted his father, he just wanted the other man to see it from his point of view. 

King Adam sighed as he leaned further back into his throne. "No I didn't but Ben times are different now. Carlos isn't some girl you can force into a house with you until he falls in with you again."

"I'm still going to fight for him."

"It's been almost a month Ben. You can't fight for someone who doesn't love you any longer." King Adam stated softly.

"He never stopped loving me!" Ben roared. His inner beast making its appeared, ready to attack.

"You don't know that Ben."

"He doesn't but I do." 

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"Oww my back is killing me." Jay groaned as he sat upwards on the cold field.

"Well it's your own fault for sleeping out here all night. You could have freezed to death." 

Jay stiffened as he immediately jumped to his feet standing a few feet away from Evie. Evie sighed as she held out the handmade blanket she brought to help warm Jay up. Jay ignored it as he choose to stare down one of his former best friends, he didn't exactly feel comfortable around the daughter of the Evil Queen.

"What are you doing out here Evie?"

"I thought we should talk."

"About what? How I ruined your happy ending or how I'm a faggot?"

Evie faked winced at the words but she didn't back down, "I'm sorry about all of that Jay. I talked to Mal, well I got my ass chewed out by Mal for better words. I now realize what I did wrong Jay."

"Too late."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Can we at least talk before you decide to ignore me forever? Please."

Jay wanted to scream no but he couldn't.

This was the first time since they arrived here, Jay was finally seeing the old Evie. The girl who was one of his closest friends who he thought of as a sister he never had. Jay didn't want or lose Evie in his life but he needed to make sure she was here truly for him with no other motives. "Fine. Two minutes that's all you got."

Evie smiled brightly as she sat down on the grass which Jay followed her example. "I want you to understand everything from my point of view Jay. It all started when we first arrived here."

"Good ahead."

"When we left the Isle, my mother drilled it into my head I needed a prince. A prince was the only key to a happily ever after. When I meet Chad, he was everything I thought I needed and deserved. He gave me attention, commented me and made me felt like a princess. I thought he was the one for me and I finally found my happily ever after. When you said you were with Chad I snapped. Something in me cracked and I could only lash out at you. For that I'm sorry."

Jay listened to Evie's words and digested them but something in him didn't believe her. Jay only nodded as he stood up and dusted off his butt.

"Am I forgive Jay?"

"No. Not yet but your working on it."


	11. Small Victories

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"Carlos."

Carlos De Vil smiled as he stared into those dark brown eyes he loved so much. He couldn't bring himself to come any closer than his position at the door. Ben immediately stood up from his chair only to have his father grab his arm holding him back. 

Something passed into the King's eyes as he stares at Carlos. "Mr. De Vil." The King's voice was stiff and unwelcoming.

Carlos nodded, "King Adam.". He heard the unwelcoming tone of the King but he didn't dare get upset because he knew he deserved it. He ran, hide and hurt the King's only son, of course the man held some bitterness towards him. 

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but I need t-ahhhh!" Carlos screamed in the middle of his sentence as he was yanked off the ground. Ben's throne chair thrown to the side as he raced towards Carlos. Yanking the boy upwards into his arms Ben slamming their lips together. His tongue already forcing its way into Carlos's mouth harshly. He licked every inch of Carlos's mouth 

"Ben. Ben, I think he needs to breath." King Adam voiced.

Ben pulled away from Carlos's lips to start pressing kisses into his cheeks, forehead and his neck. His hands circling around his boyfriend's waist as he pulled him close, close enough to feel Carlos's jumping heartbreak with his own.

"I missed you so much Carlos." Ben whispered as he went to peck his lips yet again only to have an loud cough interrupt him. Ben and Carlos both glanced back to see King Adam now standing up watching them secretly trying not to crack a smile.

"If I have to come down there." King Adam warned it seemed like Ben would go for another kiss.

"Forgive King Adam." Carlos muttered as he turned away from Ben to kneel before the King, Ben glared at his father. "Father." His voice seemed to warn as he felt his inner beast react to his father behavior to his mate.

"Ben, leave us."

"Father-"

"It's okay Ben. I need to talk to King Adam anyway."

* * *

**BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Mal and Queen Belle both tured around to see Jane FairyGod standing there. The daughter of FairyGod Mother blushed under the attention as she moved closer to the duo.

"Jane?"

"Mal tells the truth."

"How do you know that?" Queen Belle asked as she stared at the daughter of FairyGod Mother.

"I've always been a extra in my own life and for once it helps. I was in the hallway when Audrey, Evie and Lonnie talked about their plan. I walked directly past the door and listened but no one noticed me. The janitor even bumped into me because he didn't see me there. I know you might not believe Mal but she's changed and she's just trying to help." Jane rushed out.

Queen Belle get her heart clench as she thought of Audrey. Audrey, a girl she thought would one day be her daughter in law but not anymore.

"I understand that this is hard to hear but Queen Belle it's the truth."

"I just don't understand. Why would Audley try to ruin others lives?" Queen Belle asked as she continued to wrap her head around it.

Mal sighed, "The person Ben's in love with is the reason. Audrey doesn't believe that he deserves to love Ben."

"You said he. Who is he?"

"Carlos De Vil." 

Queen Belle stared at Mal then Jane before her rolled eyes into the back of her head. Mal quickly casted a spell to stop the Queen from falling completely backwards.

"She reacted better than I thought she would." Jane whispered.


	12. Forgiveness and Truth

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

"You hurt my son. You hurt my son beyond compare and for that I don't like you. I don't think your good enough for my son nor will you ever be."

"I understand that and I respect your comment but it's bullshit. I know I hurt Ben but he hurt me too. We've hurt each other but we still love each other. I was having issues and problems that I needed to handle myself. I did run but I'm not running anymore. You don't like me, okay. You don't think I'm worthy of Ben, okay. Guess what though, I'm not going anywhere despite how you feel. I want you to like me one day, to see me as that person who is worthy of your son. I love Ben, and I plan on spending every day of my life proving it."

King Adam stared at Carlos for a moment before nodding. He didn't like the boy but anyone willing to fight he could reconsider.

"Now, go call my son in before he rips down the door."

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Queen Belle came through to Mal and Jane fanning her, "What happened?" She remembered what was said before she fainted but she hoped it was a dream.

"You realized that your son was gay and was in love with a villain before fainting also Audrey is a backstabbing bitch." Jane stated as she caught the Queen back up quickly. Mal laughed at the look Queen Belle gave Jane, "Jane!"

"What, it's all true." Jane muttered.

"I just don't understand. Audrey is a sweet girl. I've watched this girl grow up so I find this hard to believe." Queen Belle said as she straighten up.

"I know it's hard to understand but it's true. Audrey is evil, way more evil than any villain. She's using Evie and Lonnie to get to Ben. She doesn't care about Ben, she cares about the crown that comes with him." Mal argued.

"Queen Belle you need-"

"No more. I will not hear anymore. I have helped raise Audrey and this is not her. I refuse to listen to anymore lies. Leave immediately." with that the Queen turned on her heel storming away.

Mal sighed, "Damnit."

"What are we gonna do now? She doesn't believe us. I bet she's even gonna tell Audrey about this too who gonna play victim."

"Not unless we can prove it. Evie and Lonnie are both in on this too."

"Evie wants Chad or Al or any prince as a matter of fact. Beside she hates Jay, so she's not gonna help us at all."

"She might not but Lonnie might. Lonnie loves Chad, and I bet my spell book she'll do anything to make sure he didn't get hurt. Let's go."

* * *

  **BCDV*JCC*BCDV*JCC**

Jay actually felt better after the conversation he had with Evie. He doubted their relationship come ever go back to the way it was before but at least they were working on it.

"Jay?"

"Chad?"

It seemed that the world stopped moving at that second Jay and Chad locked eyes. Jay couldn't fight the smile that naturally came to face at the sight of the son of Prince Charming and Cinderella. Chad rubbed the back of his neck as he slowly approached Jay.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Taking a deep breath, "I'm so sorry!" "I love you!" Both boys stopped staring at each other. Chad chuckled as Jay's face blushed, moving close he grabbed a piece of hair twirling it.

"You said you love me." Jay muttered. His cheeks still burned at the declaration despite hearing it so often.

"Yes. Why are you sorry though?"

Jay sighed, "I broke your heart. I said I never loved you but that was a lie. I love you more than I love myself. I'm so sorry I was a jerk to you." Involuntarily Jay moved closer until him and Chad were chest to chest.

"Then why did you?"

"I was scared. You're a prince. I'm a male villian. We usually don't get a happy ending."

"Jay that doesn't matter to me."

"Then why were we a secret? Why didn't you want to tell anyone about us?"

"I did! I thought you didn't. I thought you wanted us to a secret so I never brought it up. I don't wanna lose you because of my own selfish desires."

"I guess we were both wrong." Jay stated.

Chad laughed, "Yeah."

Jay pushed a strand of hair behind his ear as he glanced up to Chad "Kiss me."

"Of course."

Chad smiled leaning over to press a kiss to Jay's nose making the other blush cutely. Wrapping his arms around Chad finally felt complete holding his true love. "How about this? We promise no more secrets. Only honest."

"Deal."

"Okay. So I need to tell you something. I might have told my parents about us." Chad tried to whisper but Jay heard him. Shoving at his newly again boyfriend Jay stared at Chad, "You did what!"

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry I've been gone for so long but I'm gonna start trying to update at least one every two months.**


End file.
